Detective in Love
by rivaichin
Summary: There is this new dangerous drugs called 'The Venomous'. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy has been told that they will investigate it and catch the drugs dealer. but, in the other hand, Rogue told Sting about the same mission as Natsu and the other! Who will finished the mission first? Natsu? Sting? or them both? [Sticy and a slight Nalu Pair. and i hope you like it!]


**[Magnolia Detective Company; Normal POV]**

"Oi, Luce! We got a new jooooob!" a pink-haired young man, exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" the blonde seems not really interested. "what kind of job we got now, Natsu?"

"Um, we need to find out about 'the venomous' that are going around the city lately," Natsu shrugs. "and capture them as soon as possible. Oh, come on! It's been awhile since we're going into this kind of job, together. Oh, and Happy come along with us too!"

Lucy who was lying on the sofa, suddenly stood up. "You mean 'the venomous' that—that popular drugs among those stupid-teenagers?" and now, she suddenly getting all excited, about it. "OH MY GOSH, Natsu—I thought—wow. I don't know what to say no more, im just so happy!" she hugged Natsu's out of reflex.

A chuckled escaped from Natsu's lips while patting her head. "Yeah, yeah. Glad, that you're happy about it, Luce!"

 **[Sabertooth's detective company; Normal POV]**

"for fuck sake! Why are you doing this to me, Rogue?" shout the blond as he slammed the door harshly.

"doing what, exactly?"

"I have just finished my job, and now you gave me another one!?" ask him; disbelief.

"I thought you would like this one, because—well yeah, how do I say this….but, I'm sure that you would like this job. Believe me!" Rogue snickered.

"you have 30 seconds."

"what?"

"Explain it to me, dammit." Sting clicked his tongue.

Rogue nodding his head. "so…where do I start, um…" he tilting his head to the left, then to the right, and then back to left, and so on. "you must have heard about the 'the venomous' that has been popular among those teenagers, right? So, you only need to investigate and capture them. That's all."

"That's all my as—"

"oh, right. I will leave tomorrow morning too, so, I hope you a good luck?" Rogue cut the line, before Sting could finished his words.

"w—wha, you leave me alone!?"

"yes—I mean no. Lector is there for you." He shrugs, as he giving him a ticket. "here, you need to go there, tonight. I heard there's much people out there, who used 'the venomous'. And yeah, you need to investigate it."

Sting rolled his eyes; annoyed. How can, Rogue be this mean? He just got home from his mission! "Maaaan, I thought we were friend." He whined and took the ticket from Rogue. "so…it's a bar place?"

"yes, it's a bar place." Rogue's lips curled up into a small smile. "you can enjoy yourself out there, while investigate people surrounding you, no?"

Sting nodded his head like a puppy would do. Man, this is gonna be fun! He sure of it!

 **[10.00PM at some popular yet private bar]**

Lucy with Happy got in safely. Yes, of course they already got the ticket from Master Makarov, but still, it's relieved that they could get in, safely. In the inside was really crowd. Well, no wonder, this is bar after all. She could saw many teenagers, dancing on the dance floor, and some was kissing with their couple, and some was drinking some wine. "uh…Happy, you can't see this yet. This is too much for you," said her as he covers Happy's eyes with her hand. Happy's just meowing as a respond.

Lucy's going through the dance floor which is full of people, to get into the bar, to find Natsu. It's quite hard, indeed to walk pass those super-excited-stupid-dancing-people, but at least she could make it, in the end. She looked around the bar, only to find her best friend. "Ah, there he is." She walk toward him, and sit on the coach which is right in front of him. "You look surprisingly good in that suit, huh? Anyway, get me a cocktail." She winked.

Natsu's lips curved into a big grin. "got that, miss!" he then get inside the kitchen, making a cocktail for her, and bring it up in a few minutes later. "so, what's up?"

Lucy took a sips on her cocktail. "I found nothing, so far. You?"

"something's odd. I mean…promise me, you won't drink nor eat anything except from me, okay?" Natsu looked around; uneasy. He making sure, there's no one near them, could heard what they talking about. "it seems, they're putting some onto their drink and cakes too. In a small doses of course. At first, they would enjoy it, and addicted into it, later. And bam! If they consume in a high doses, they couldn't move their body. At all. And die slowly from that."

Lucy shudder. "it's kinda creepy don't you think, Happy?"

Happy nods, agree with what Lucy said. "Meow!"

"Oh, right, I gotta go Luce! Take care of yourself ok?" Said Natsu, before he left.

Before she goes to look around as well, she took another sips of her cocktail. "Natsu's surprisingly good at making cocktail, eh." She mumbles under her breath. Lucy walk off from the bar, with Happy lying on her shoulder. But how unfortunate for her, that someone accidentally bumped on her, and made Happy fell off from her, without her own realization.

"Ah geez, could you walk properly!?" He groans.

Lucy cleared her throat; pissed off. "excuse me, you're the one who bumped on me, so, that should be my line—eh? Why is Sting Eucliffe from Sabe—hmphH!"

The blond man put his hand to cover up Lucy's mouth; blocking her from continuing her words. "sshh!" He hissed, in annoyed. "are you stupid? Don't say my name, so loud that people around us could heard it!" said him in a low voice.

Lucy quickly pushed his hand away from her. "ah, sorry. But why are you here…..eh, don't tell me—"

"Yeah, im here for _that_ "

"What!?" Lucy shrieked. Well, glad that they was in a bar, so no one really mind it, since the music was loud too.

"Calm down, geez." Sting ruffled his own hair. Why the fuck he met this girl, anyway? "I assume you were here for that too, no? so, while we searching for it, why don't we having some fun, while we're at it?"

"having some fun?" Lucy raised one of her eyebrows. Laughing in sarcastic way. "with you? Don't kidding me sir."

"Well, im not kidding. I was totally serious. If you don't want to, I could find another girl."

"…" now, that she think of it. They could search for it together. Nah, it wasn't a bad idea. "wait up, im coming with you."

Sting smirked. "I know it. Who wouldn't want to dance with this hot man, after all?"

At some reason, she was wrong. It is a bad idea, after all. "I think, I better find another guy, eh."

But, before she could go, Sting has wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Nah, you'll going to regret, if you really did." He said, and started to walk to the dance floor.

The music was really loud. They started to dancing on the dance floor, joining the other, so people won't get suspicious on them two. But, suddenly Sting touched Lucy's waist, and pulled her closer to him. Lucy who has no idea what is he trying to do, couldn't help but blush by his action. "w-wait—what are you doing sti—!?"

Again, he smirked. "im dancing. Dancing does need skinship with their partner, no?" He said, teasingly.

"Luce!"

Lucy jolted and quickly pushed him away from her, and turning her head to where she heard that familiar voice, and found Natsu was standing right beside her. "W-whoa, since when did you, there, Natsu? Oh, and what's up?"

"I just got here." He shrugs; ignoring that, there was another guy with his best friend. "we need to go now, where's Happy?"

* * *

sooooooo, this is my first english fic!

im sorry for my lack grammar, and spelling error! so, if you dont really get the story,and wanted to correct me, i would be grateful for that! and hoping that you liked it. hehe~!


End file.
